Bourreau et victime
by Lacrimis
Summary: Un petit OS sur une amie qu'aurait put avoir Damon quand il était jeune. Rien de sérieux, juste un écrit pour passer le temps. Bonne lecture.


(Point de vue de Damon, il a environ 15ans.)

Tous d'abord, la désagréable sensation du soleil qui tente de poignarder mes yeux à travers mes paupières, puis l'odeur des draps propres et la sensation de me rendormir paisiblement. Et puis la présence, pesante, insoutenable mais pas particulièrement malveillante à mes côtés. Lucy.

J'ouvre lentement les yeux avant de pivoter pour tomber nez à nez avec ma chère amie. Dieu seul sait comment elle était entrée dans ma chambre mais c'était bien elle. Ses cheveux qui lui tombaient sur la taille quand elle était debout étaient éparpillés partout autour d'elle, ses yeux presque violet à la lueur du jour étaient plongés dans les miens, scrutateurs, comme toujours.

-Bonjour, rayon de soleil. Me dit-elle d'un air moqueur.

-Tu m'expliques ou j'ai besoin de poser la question ?

-J'allais chasser mais tu me connais, je prends toujours le dessert en premier.

Elle attrape mon poignet et je la laisse s'exécuter, sachant très bien ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

Elle tourne sur le dos avant de mordre légèrement dans mon poignet, la douleur est largement supportable mais elle suffit à me réveiller tout à fait.

-Tu me réveilles un dimanche juste pour ça ? Je ne suis pas ton garde-manger Lu'.

Elle détache ses lèvres de mes veines pour me monter dessus, me plaquant contre mon lit. Ses cheveux semblent hésiter un instant avant de retomber autour de son visage.

-Mais non, je veux aussi que tu m'accompagne chasser.

«Je veux» typiquement Lucy. Pas parce qu'elle me l'ordonne, elle a toujours dit qu'elle trouvait sa faux de dire j'aimerais, alors que les gens n'aimerais pas, ils veulent.

-Non.

-Mais si. J'ai vraiment besoin d'une distraction Damon, tu te rends compte à quel point c'est ennuyant d'aller poursuivre des rongeurs dans la forêt.

-Je ne suis pas à ta disposition pour te distraire.

-_Come on, Darling !_ Elle chantonne en se penchant sur moi, approchant dangereusement ses lèvres encore perlantes de mon sang à mon coup pour chuchoter.

-Il te faudra bien de l'entrainement pour quand tu deviendras un suceur de sang, toi aussi.

-Je ne deviendrais pas un vampire. Je chuchote.

-Je suis sûr que si, et ce jour là, prions pour qu'on aille chasser autre chose que des lapins. Elle se redresse brusquement en souriant et ajoute : Pitié ! Pas plus de lapins !

Et je ris doucement, et je me redresse pour l'attraper par la taille, levant les yeux pour croiser son regard.

-Tu sais, je me sens très proche de toi Damon.

-Parce que tu veux me bouffer ? Comme c'est appréciable.

Elle sourit en penchant la tête sur le côté, d'une façon qui était autant effrayante que fascinante.

-J'aime être en même temps insensible et hypersensible.

-Sa n'a aucun sens.

-Ressentir.. _- Elle passe sa main dans mon dos avec lenteur. -_ Si intensément.._ – Sa main remonte sur ma nuque. -_ Et en même temps, si peu. Tous est à travers un voile que tu peux choisir de soulever._ -Elle agrippe mes cheveux avant de les relâcher et de coller son front contre le mien.-_ Et je suis sûre que sa t'ira à merveille si tu continues dans ton rôle de méchant garçon.

En une demi-seconde, elle est devant le miroir à l'autre bout de la chambre, en train de se vêtir d'une robe toute blanche.

-Du blanc ? Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu déplacé sur toi ?

-J'ai l'air aussi pure que toi incorrect, mais moi j'apprécie de paraître ce que je ne suis pas.

Je prends le temps d'analyser ses paroles en m'approchant d'elle, comblant la sensation d'irréalité qu'elle m'inspire quand je ne la touche pas.

-Je suis, tu sais, le mauvais Salvatore. Le B_ad Boys_.

Elle rit franchement en m'observant dans le reflet de la glace.

-C'est juste ce que tu dis depuis qu'on t'a fait croire que le rôle du gentil était déjà pris. Mais c'est très noble de ta part de devenir la bête pour laisser Stefan être le prince.

Je l'attrape par la taille en la collant contre mon corps, elle enroule un bras autour de ma nuque.

-Les gens comme nous n'auront pas de _«Happy end»_ Damon.

-On aura l'éternité ou la mort. Je murmure.

-On deviendra victime ou bourreau.

-Prions pour être les victimes.

Elle sourit, tristement cette fois.

-Ton innocence me touche, mais crois moi quand le choix s'offrira a toi tu feras tout pour ne pas être du côté des victimes.

J'enfonce mon visage dans ses cheveux, je ne veux pas qu'elle voit mon expression à cet instant.

-Tu as bien trop vécu, gamine. Je plaisante.

-Toi aussi, gamin. Répond t-elle.

Un léger tambourinement à la porte m'apprend que Stefan s'inquiète de ne pas me voir debout. Je sens les lèvres de Lucy effleurer ma joue avant qu'elle disparaisse.

Dans le miroir, je vois mon visage taché de sang à l'endroit où elle m'a embrasser. Je me nettoie avant de remonter ma manche sur mon poignet. Aller rassurer mon frère, redevenir victime par la suite.

Tant que je le peux encore.


End file.
